Mafia Falling Love
by Hyugana Agustine
Summary: Hinata seorang mafia yang sangat handal namun ditengah aksinya dia malah jatuh cinta pada seorang teman sekolahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer by : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing : NaruHina NaruSaku

Genre : Romence, action

Summary : Hinata seorang mafia yang sangat handal namun ditengah aksinya dia malah jatuh cinta pada seorang teman sekolahnya.

Chapter1: Falling Love

Hinata adalah seorang siswi di salah satu sekolah terfavorit di KHS (Konoha High School) namun Hinata bukanlah gadis biasa dia adalah salah satu anggota mafia yang sedang menyamar karna sedang di buru oleh kepolisian konoha.

Ttteetttt bel sekolah KHS telah berbunyi nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah, nampak para siswa dan siswi tengah terburu buru untuk masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing masing.

"Ohayo semua" sapa Kakasi sebagai wali kelas di kelas XII IPA 4.

"Ohayo" jawab semua murid serempak.

"Baiklah, sebelum memulai pembelajaran ada seorang teman baru buat kalian" ucap kakasi sambil menyeringai dibalik maskernya.

"Hhoorreeee"

"Cewe apa cowooo?"  
Ucap beberapa murid yang terlihat penasaran.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" sambil menginstruksikan murid baru itu untuk masuk.

Dan tak berapa lama masuklah gadis dengan rambut lavender panjang sepinggang, wajah sangat cantik yang membuat semua siswa di sana terpana melihat keanggunannya.

"O..ohayo semua perkenalkan nama saya Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Saya harap kita akan berteman dengan baik" ucapnya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Wwaahhh cantiknya"

"Boleehh dong minta nomer handphonenya"

"Udah punya pacar belum, mau dong jadi pacarnya"

Ya seperti itulah kira kira ucapan beberapa siswa laki laki setelah melihat Hinata dengan segala kecantikannya, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum merona tanpa ada yang tau bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah seorang MAFIA.

"Baiklah hyuga-san kau akan duduk di... kakasi mulai celingak celinguk mencari bangku kosong, sampai pandangannyapun tertuju di salah satu bangku pria berambut pirang "sebelah Naruto,, tolong acungkan tanganmu Naruto agar Hinata dapat melihatmu" lanjut Kakasi lagi.  
Dan Narutopun mengacungkan tangannya, Hinata melihatnya dan langsung menuju tempat duduk disebelah Naruto.

 **Hinata Pov**

Aku kembali sekolah setelah sekian lama bungkam dari dunia pendidikan karena tugasku yang belakangan ini sangat banyak. Ya tugasku dari anggota MAFIA, dan hari ini aku kembali melanjutkan sekolah untuk menyembunyikan identitasku dari kepolisian konoha yang mulai memburu para anggota MAFIA.  
"Aadduuhhh kenapa denganku, akukan hanya duduk sebangku dengan dia perasaan apa ini?" Ucapku dalam hati setelah duduk di sebelah seorang pemuda bernama Naruto. Semoga dia nyaman di sampingku.

 **End Hinata pov.**

Setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisinya kini Hinata tengah mempersiapkan buku untuk memulai pembelajaran dan Naruto hanya memperhatikannya.

"Eemmm Hinata? Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto" ucapnya seraya tersenyum lebar dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"E..eehh ohh i..iya senang berkenalan denganmu Uzumaki-san" jawab Hinata dengan terbata dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

"Panggil saja Naruto, tak apakan kalo aku memanggilmu Hinata?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Eeumm baiklah Naruto-kun?' Sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Heheh" senyum Naruto.

Tak berapa lama istirahatpun berbunyi membuat semua siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas.

Namun Hinata tidak keluar kelas melainkan berdiam diri dibangkunya sambil memakan bekal makannya, sampai ada dua orang siswi yang menghampirinya.

"Hinata boleh kami bergabung? Kenalkan namaku Ino" ucapnya hangat seraya duduk di bangku sebelah Hinata.

"Dan aku Sakura senang berkenalan dengnmu" seraya duduk di bangku depan Hinata.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian juga" jawab Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

 _'Aku harap tidak membuat kalian kecewa'_ dalam hati Hinata berkata.

.

.

.

.

Kini Hinata tengah bersiap siap di dalam kamarnya untuk menjalankan rutinitas tugasnya, terlihat raut muka sedih dari muka Hinata entah apa yang sedang Hinata rasakan.  
Setelah siap dengan segala keperluan mulai dari pistol, sarung tangan, topeng dan baju tugasnya Hinata berjalan keluar menuju tempat untuknya beraksi.

Sesampainya di lokasi tepatnya jam telah menunjukan pukul 00:16 malam Hinata telah siap untuk menujukan segala aksinya. Nampak Hinata sudah memakai topeng dan sarung tangan dan tak lupa juga pistol sebagai kewaspadaan.

Hinata dan para anggota mafia lainnya telah memasuki salah satu toko perhiasaan yang mewah dan kini Hinata tengah mengacungkan pistolnya untuk menghancurkan CCTV. Dan para anggota lain tengah sibuk untuk membuka berangkas yang terdapat barang berharga yang ada di sana.

Di kediaman Naruto

"Naru chan kini saatnya kau akan bertugas untuk membantu menangkap semua anggota kejahatan yang telah handal dan di sebut mafia sebagai bahan acuan untuk kau masuk anggota kepolisian nanti" ucap wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah itu.

"Jangan panggil aku Naru chan kaa-chan akukan sudah besar. Baiklah aku akan ikut di mana aku akan bertugas" jawab Naruto nampak kesal.

"Hehe,, kau akan ikut bersama kaa-chan dan tou-chan dan anggota kepolisian lainnya menuju salah satu tempat yang kini terlihat anggota mafia itu sedang beraksi" seringai Kushina ibu Naruto.

Mereka dan anggota kepolisian lainnya pun menuju tempat tersebut.

Di kediaman anggota Mafia  
"Gawaattt kawaann polisi datang ayo cepat kita harus segera keluar dari sini kalo tidak kita bisa ketahuan,, bisa gawat kalo kita ketahuan seperti ini" ucap salah satu anggota mafia yang terlihat sudah tua mengingstruksikan anak buahnya untuk mundur.

"Baikk kapten" ucap semuanya serempak.

Namun sebelum anggota mafia itu kabur kini polisi telah mengepung tempat tersebut, dan tertangkaplah dua orang dari 20 anggota mafia.

"Berhenti kaliaannnn" teriak Naruto nampak antusias untuk memburu anggota mafia yang lain.  
Namun disisi lain kini Hinata nampak bingung dengan situasi saat ini dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi disalah satu tempat.

"Bukankah itu tadi suara Naruto? Apa jangan jangan Naruto itu...?" Gumam Hinata yang kini sedang bersembunyi dan melirik kearah luar nampak dia melihat Naruto yang sedang beraksi menangkap anggota mafia lainnya.

"Ternyata benar itu Naruto jadi dia salah satu anggota mata mata kepolisian? Keren sekali dia beraksi seperti itu, seperti bukan dirinya" lanjut Hinata yang kini tengah mereona di balik topengnya dan duduk sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa berdetak sangat cepat.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta?" Gumam Hinata.

Tbc...

baiklah jangan lupa rivew ya :D semoga suka :)


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen ada kesalahan dichapter 2

Chapter 2: Confused

Cinta memang membingungkan disaat aku jatuh cinta dan ingin memilikinya, terasa jauh untukku gapai tapi nyatanya kita selalu dekat.

Kini Hinata sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Nampak garis hitam dibawah matanya akibat memikirkan kejadian semalam yang membuatnya merasa bahagia. Disaat anggota lainnya tertangkap Hinata selamat dari kejaran polisi dan keluar dengan santainya dari tempat persembunyian dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya tak luput juga senyuman yang selalu merekah dibalik topengnya, karena melihat pemuda bersurai pirang tengah beraksi dengan gagahnya.

Sesampainya dikelas Hinata masih memikirkannya sampai Hinatapun melihat Naruto yang tengah berbincang bincang dengan teman temannya. Ddeegggg kini jantung Hinata berdetak sangat cepat saat akan menuju tempat duduknya.

.

.

Bel masukpun telah berbunyi kini Hinata tengah memperhatikan guru yang sedang menjelaskan dan sekali kali dia selalu melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Hinata apa kau tau sekarang di kota kita sedang gencar?" Tanya Naruto tiba tiba yang membuat Hinata tersentak ditempat.

"Ma...maksud Na..naruto kun?" Jawab Hinata sambil memalingkan wajahnya akibat merona.

"Euumm ituloh katanya saat ini tengah marak kejadian pencurian yang di akibatkan oleh anggota mafia. Apa kau tau?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"A..a...apa ma...mafia? A..aku ga..gak tau" Ucap Hinata gugup.

"Masa kau gak tau sih? Setiap harikan selalu di beritakan di televisi"

"Aa..aaakuuu..,.  
Sebelum sempat Hinata menjawab guru yang tengah mengajar memergoki Hinata dan Naruto yang tengah mengobrol.

"Heyy kalian jangan mengobrol sendiri perhatikan saya di depan" ucap guru tersebut yang terlihat garang.

Hinata dan Narutopun langsung diam ditempat akibat perbuatannya, rasa malu dan takut kini menyelimuti mereka. Namun Hinata nampaknya sangat terselamatkan oleh gurunya itu.

"Hhuuhhh syukurlah aku jadi terbebas dari pertanyaan Naruto tadi" gumam Hinata dalam hati dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

Tak berapa lama bel istirahatpun datang nampak kini Hinata sudah mulai berbaur dengan teman temannya sedang makan di kantin bersana Naruto Sakura Ino Tenten Sai Sasuke Neji dan Kiba.

"Heeyyy apa kalian tau tentang anggota mafia yang terkenal itu? Katanya malam tadi mereka beraksi lagi loh" ucap Naruto ditengah memakan ramennya.  
Ddeeggg nampak kini dua orang sedang saling pandang ya, mereka adalah Neji dan Hinata yang termasuk kedalam anggota mafia.

 _'Kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu lagi sih?'_ Tanya Hinata dalam hati mulai frustasi.

"Oohh aku tau, aku sering melihatnya dalam berita" jawab Sakura antusias.

"Mereka sungguh kejam ya mengambil bukan hak mereka" lanjut Ino berbicara.

"Makanya aku akan mendukung anggota kepolisian untuk segera menangkap mereka semua. Aku tak suka melihat mereka semua" lanjut Naruto berbicara lagi.

Ddeeggg Hinata menyetopkan kegiataan meminum jusnya dan memegang dadanya cepat karna merasa sakit akibat apa yang di ucapkan Naruto barusan.

 _'Aku sebenernya tak ingin melakukan perbuatan seperti ini, tapi apa kau merasakan posisi aku seperti apa?_ ' Ucap Hinata lirih dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

2 jam sudah Hinata berdiam diri didalam kamar memikirkan ucapan Naruto tadi di sekolah "aku tak suka melihat mereka semua" kata kata itu selalu terngiang di telinga Hinata membuat mata Hinata sedikit mengeluarkan air.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa kau juga akan membenciku dan tak suka padaku setelah kau tau aku siapa?" Tanya Hinata entah pada siapa

"Aku bingung dengan perasaan ini apa aku harus bertahan dan melanjutkan perasaan ini apa harus menyerah?" Tak terasa air mata kembali menetes di kedua pipi Hinata.

Tbc...

jangan lupa riviws ya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : The Harsh Reality

 **Hinata POV**

Kini aku telah menyadari perasaanku selama ini pada Narutokun ternyata benar aku telah jatuh cinta padanya, namun kenyataan itu tidaklah mungkin bagiku untuk memintanya mencintaiku juga setelah apa yang aku dengar kemarin dia tidak menyukai anggota mafia apa artinya aku juga termasuk? Karna aku anggota mafia?

 **Hinta POV END.**

Sudah 5 bulan Hinata bersekolah di sekolah barunya ini dan selama itu juga perasaan cinta Hinata semakin bertumbuh. Setiap hari selalu duduk di samping Naruto, bercanda tawa bersama bahkan kadang Naruto selalu mengantar Hinata pulang, walaupun Hinata selalu turun di tengah jalan untuk berbagai alasan supaya tidak diketahui di mana rumahnya karna bisa gawat kalo Naruto mengetahuinya.

Dan kini Hinata tengah menunggu Naruto di gerbang sekolah untuk pulang bersama, terlihat raut muka bahagia dan degup jantung yang tak menentu yang kini tengah Hinata rasakan.

"Kenapa Narutokun lama sekali ya?" Gumam Hinata seraya celingak celinguk melihat keberadaan Naruto.  
Namun kenyataannya Hinata tidak melihat sama sekali batang hidung Naruto. Karna lelah menunggu Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Naruto.  
.

.

.

Hinata berlari lari menuju kembali kedalam kelasnya namun yang Hinata lihat hanya bangku kosong yang tidak ada penghuni siapapun, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari ketempat lain. Namun ketika Hinata hendak pergi ke lapangan Hinata mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal.

"Apakah itu suara Narutokun?" Gumam Hinata sambil memelankan jalannya, dan menuju arah suara itu.  
Sesampainya Hinata pada arah suara itu mata Hinata terbelalak tak percaya atas apa yang dia lihat.

Keberadaan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sakura chan se..sebenarnya a..aku menyukaimu" terlihat Naruto tampak gugup untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Apaa? Ja..jadi kau membawaku kesini untuk mengatakan itu?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Benar Sakura chan aku sangattttt mencintaimu" ungkap Naruto.

Lama Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sakura chan..

"Go...gomen Naruto se..sebenarnya aku su...sudah pacaran sama Sasuke kun" tegas Sakura menjelaskan.

"Oh.. haha ya baguslah" jawab Naruto terlihat raut kecewa di mukanya.

"Apa kau baik baik saja? Kau pasti akan mendapatkan perempuan yang lebih baik dari aku semangatlah" senyum Sakura menyemangati Naruto.

"Hhaaa iya semoga"

Kembali ke Hinata.  
Nampak Hinata kini tengah berlari sambil berkali kali mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir tanpa henti akibat mendengar pernyataan Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ja..jadi Narutokun mencintai Sakura chan? Hahh pantas saja diakan cantik, baik, pintar. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidaklah lebih dari seorang gadis yang kejam yang merebut hak orang lain" gumam Hinata sambil menuju salah satu pohon yang berdaun rindang dan duduk bersandar dibawahnya.

"Ternyata kenyataan hidup ini begitu pahit mulai dari hidupku seorang mafia yang tak bisa menikmati kehidupanku yang bebas akibat tugas dari keluargaku, dan sekarang kisah cintaku yang nyata seperti ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Isak Hinata begitu sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu Hinata selalu dingin terhadap Naruto karna menurutnya kini Naruto telah berpacaran dengan Sakura tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Bahkan Naruto selalu menyapanya tetapi Hinata selalu mengabaikannya.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi kini Hinata tengah terlihat sibuk dengan benda kotak ditangannya. Terlihat Hinata sedang mengetikan sebuah pesan kepada seseorang.

"Nii-san aakuu sudah tidak mau lagi menjalankan ini tolonglah" isi pesan singkat Hinata kepada sang kaka.

"Nii-san tak bisa berbuat apa apa, ini sudah keputusan tou-san kau nurut saja. Dan malam ini jam 00:30 bersiap siaplah" balasan kaka Hinata Neji.

"Hhaahhh" Hinata menghela nafas, terlihat sangat kecewa atas jawaban dari sang kakak. Tanpa Hinata sadari sedari tadi Naruto tengah memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

.

.

.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Happy Day

Malam ini Hinata tengah bersiap untuk melanjutkan kembali aktivitas yang selama ini tengah ia geluti terlihat raut muka sedih dari Hinata, tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata telah mengalir.

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa bebas? Aku ingin bebas seperti anak lainnya, kenpa kaasan?' Batin Hinata bertanya sambil termenung dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. 'Hiks... kenapa kaa san tidak membawaku aku sudah tak sanggup melanjutkan ini semua' lanjut Hinata lagi sambil menghapus air matanya.

.

.

.

Hinata terlihat prustasi terbuki dari aksinya malam ini yang terbilang sangat lihai menembak dan menjalankan strategi.

"Kau tak seperti biasanya Hinata, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Neji menghampiri Hinata yang sedang terdiam setelah aksinya.

"A..aku hanya ingin cepat selesai itu saja" bohong Hinta.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu kita selesaikan ini dengam cepat"

"Hu'um" angguk Hinata

.

.

.

Malam ini Naruto terlihat melamun sambil berbaring menatap langit langit kamar dan tampak ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini.

"Belakangan ini Hinata selalu menjauhiku sebenarnya dia kenapa ya?" Gumam Naruto

"Baiklah aku akan menyanyakannya besok hari saja" lanjutnya lagi sambil menarik selimut dan memejamkan matanya.

Pagi yang dingin di awal musim dingin membuat semua orang mau tak mau menjalankan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Terlihat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang baru beberapa memasuki KHS.

Nampak Naruto dengan jaket tebal, sarung tangan juga syal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan terburu buru menuju kelas. Kini Naruto tengah celingak celinguk mencari cari gadis berambut indigo itu untuk menyanyakan sesuatu hal namun tak nampak Hinata dimana mana. Namun saat bel berbunyi barulah Hinata datang hanya memakai baju seragam tanpa ada jaket ataupun syal untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Naruto yang melihat Hinata seperti itu merasa khawatir.

"Ne,, Hinata kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sebangku dengan Hinata.

Namun Hinata hanya menjawab dengan senyumnya di saat Naruto akan bertanya lagi guru yang akan mengajarpun datang.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, Hinata maupun Naruto enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat ini, mereka tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing.

"Eeuumm Hinata kau yakin baik baik saja? Aku liat kau kurang baik" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"O..oh i..iya aku baik baik saja ko Narutokun" jawab Hinata gugup

Hening melanda mereka lagi karena tidak tau harus membahas topik apa lagi.

Di saat Hinata akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya Hinata merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat, sambil memegang kepalanya Hinata berjalan namun baru dua langkah Hinata jatuh pingsan. Naruto yang saat itu tidak memperhatikan Hinata menengok ke arah asal suara dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat Hinata yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tergeletak dibawah.

"Hhhiinnaattaaa chan" ucap Naruto tetgesa gesa menghampiri dan menggendong Hinata untuk dibawa ke UKS.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di UKS Naruto menidurkan Hinata di tempat tidur sambil menarikan selimut supaya Hinata tidak kedinginan memgingat diluar salju sedang turun.

Kini Naruto tampak khawatir digenggamnya kedua tangan Hinata. Betapa terkejutnya saat Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata yang tampak sedingin es itu, buru buru Naruto melepas sarung tangan yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya kepada Hinata dan juga melepas syal kemudian dipakaikannya kembali pada Hinata. Kini  
Naruto beralih memegang kening Hinata merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu, terkejut bukan main suhu tubuh Hinata sangat panas Naruto tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata sekarang.

"Kau demam Hinata chan kenapa kau bohong padaku?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang belum sadarkan diri.

Bel masuk sudah berlalu sedari tadi namun Naruto tidak mau meninggalkan Hinata sendirian sampai tak terasa bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Sampai saai ini Hinata tak kunjung sadar sampai Narutopun ketiduran sambil menggenggam tangan gadis itu.  
Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Hinata sadar dari pingsannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat merasakan tangannya terasa hangat dan menemukan Naruto yang tengah memggenggamnya erat. Akhirnya Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan ada pergerakan.

"Hinata chan kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Naruto terlihat semuringah

"I..iya aku sudah sadar" Jawab Hinata sambil merona karena Naruto memanggilnya dengan suffik "chan".

"Kenapa kau bilang baik baik saja nyatanya kau sedang demam Hinata? Kau tau betapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?" Terlihat muka Naruto yang sedang khawatir.  
Hinata hanya terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Naruto dan setelah beberapa saat Hinata menjawabnya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dan beranjak untuk duduk.

"Kau semestinya tidak pantas mengkhawatirkanku Narutokun. Ka..kau harus memikirkan perasaan Sa.,.sakura chan" ucap Hinata menahan rasa sakit.

"Sa...sakura chan? Apa maksudmu Hinata chan?"

"Ka..kau kaukan pacarnya tak seharusnya seseorang yang telah punya pacar memperlakukan gadis lain seperti ini" ucap Hinata sambil tertunduk.

"Ja...jadi waktu itu kau melihatnya ya?"

Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya "yyaahhh sayang kau tidak melihatnya sampai akhir sebenarnya aku di tolak" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"A..apa?" Hinata tampak terkejut.

"Iya aku di tolak Hinata chan ternyata Sakura sudah berpacaram dengam Sasuke teme"

"O..oh gomen gomennasai Narutokun a..aku tidak tau apa apa" lirih Hinata

"Haha tak apa Hinata chan." Jawab Naruto.

Beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening hanya angin dingin yang menemani kesunyiaan mereka.

"Se..sebenarnya selama ini aku sudah memdapatkan pengganti Sakura dia orang baik, cantik, pintar bisa membuatku nyaman."

Ddeeggg perasaan Hinata mulai tidak nyaman lagi

"Dan kau tau orang itu? Dia yang sekarang sedang berhadapan denganku" lanjut Naruto lagi seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata lagi.

Dan seketika Hinata mendongakkan dan membelalakan matanya menatap Naruto tak percya.

"Aa..aapa maksud mu Narutokun?" Tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Iya selama ini aku merasa nyaman dekat denganmu Hinata aku memcintaimu sangat mencintamu" kata Naruto meyakinkan

Tteesss setets air mata berhasil lolos dari mata Hinata, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terkejut.

"A..aku juga memcintaimu Narutokun sangat sangat malah" ucap Hinata seraya terisak menahan tangis.  
Dan tanpa aba aba Naruto langsung menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Hinata terisak di dada bidang Naruto merasakan kebahagiaan bahwa cintanya terkabul Naruto hanya menenangkan Hinata dengan mengelus kepala Hinata.

 _'Gomen Narutokun aku tak jujur padamu tentang identitasku yang sebenarnya'_ batin Hinata berkata.

.

.

.

"A..arigato Narutokun atas hari yang bahagia ini" ucap Hinata

"Euumm sama sama Hinata chan aku juga merasa senang" jawab Naruto.

Dan merekapun pulang sambil bergenggaman tangan.

Tbc,...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pagi ini Hinata terlihat sangat ceria mengingat kejadiaan kemarin dimana ia dan Naruto sudah resmi pacaran sekarang. Namun di balik keceriaannya Hinata lupa akan sesuatu.

Setelah sampai disekolah Hinata langsung duduk manis di bangkunya menunggu sang pujaan hati datang. Tak berapa lama sosok yang ditunggu tunggu akhirnya datang juga dengan senyum lima jarinya Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Ohayo Hime chan" sapa Naruto.

"O..ohayo Na..narutokun" jawab Hinata gugup karena dipanggil seperti itu.

Hari ini kelas Hinata sedang pelajaran olahraga namun guru yang mengajar berhalangan hadir jadi siswa siswi yang ada dikelas XII IPA 4 hanya mengobrol saja dalam kelas.

"Hinata kita ke luar yu?" Ajak Sakura.

"Ah.. ano Sakura chan aku ada urusan gomen aku tidak bisa ikut" jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Oh ya sudah. Bye Hinata" Sakura beranjak pergi seraya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala seraya tersenyum.

Kini Hinata hanya seorang diri dibangkunya karena Naruto keluar kelas dengan teman temannya. Disaat Hinata akan beranjak dari kursinya handphone Hinata bergetar menandakan ada satu pesan masuk, lantas Hinata kembali duduk dan membuka handphonenya.

 _From : Neji nii_

 _'Kau harus hati hati Hinata kini katanya polisi mempunyai mata mata disekolah, dan jangan sampai kau berteman dengannya apalagi suka kalo dia lakilaki. Pokonya kau harus hati hat_ i'

Hinata sebenarnya sudah tau siapa mata mata tersebut namun kini dia sudah terlanjur bahkan sudah berpacaran dengan mata mata tersebut. Dan satu hal lagi Hinata teringat akan sesuatu hal ini menyangkut hubungannya dengan Naruto. Hinata beranjak pergi dan mencari Naruto.

Kini Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan membawanya ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa Hina chan? Mengapa kau membawaku kemari? Aahhh kau ingin berduaan denganku ya?" Goda Naruto Hinata hanya memundukan wajahnya karena malu.

"Bu...bukan seperti itu Narutokun, ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakam denganmu" ucap Hinata meyakinkan.

"Ada apa bicarakan saja" Ucap Naruto menatap Hinata.

Lama Hinata memikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya dia mengatakan ini dia teringat akan kejadian sebelum masuk sekolah lagi,

 **Flashback ON.**

Terlihat empat orang sedang duduk mendiskusikan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seorang pria paruh baya sedang menasehati ketiga anaknya.

"Begini Hinata seminggu lagi kau akan mulai masuk sekolah kembali, Tou san harap kau disana bisa menyembunyikan identitasmu dengan baik. Dan satu hal lagi ini sangat penting'" Ucap Hiasi nampak serius "kau tidak boleh menyukai bahkan sampai berpacaran dengan teman lelakimu di sekolah karena bagi kita pacaran bukanlah hal yang sangat penting melaikan tugas kita untuk membantu jasa jasa petinggi yang telah menolong kita" Lanjut Hiasi.

Hinata nampak kaget bukannya apa apa melainkan Hinata juga sudah besar dan pasti akan merasakan bagimana rasanya menyukai seseorang namun apalah daya Hinata hanya menerimanya dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah Tou chan Hinata mengerti" Ucap Hinata.

 **Flashback OFF...**

"Se..sebenarnya aku baru ingat bahwa aku tidak di perbolehkan pacaran oleh Tou san. Jadi bagaimana ini Naruto?" Ucap Hinata lirih.  
Di bawanya tangan Hinata dan di genggamnya tangan itu oleh Naruto.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu menerimamu apa adanya hime. Mau itu hubungan kita tidak di restui atau di restui aku siap asalkan aku bersamamu. Yakinlah suatu saat, ini pasti akan indah pada waktunya. Walaupun saat ini kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk berpacaran aku siap sampai kau diperbolehkan. Tapi ingat aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini bersamamu" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar ingin meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Hiks.. a..arigato Na...narutokun kau mau memahamiku. Dan aku juga tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini" Isak Hinata.

Naruto mengusap air mata Hinata seraya berkata "bagaimana kalo kita backstreet? Kau mau?"

"Euumm baiklah aku mau asalkan bersama Narutokun" angguk Hinata seraya tersenyum. _'Gomen Narutokun aku belum bisa mengatakan yang satu ini'_ Lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu disaat hubungan mereka baik baik saja walaupun secara diam diam kini Naruto mulai merasa khawatir dan curiga atas sikap kekasihnya belakangan ini. Mulai dari selalu datang siang, lingkaran hitam di sekitar mata, terlihat selalu mengantuk, tidak fokus dalam pelajaran dan berbagai perubahan lain dari diri Hinata yang selalu Naruto rasakan saat ini.

Disaat Naruto akan menyangakan hal itu pada Hinata benda kotak dalam saku celananya bergetar dan Narutopun langsung membuka handphonya.

 _From: kaa chan_

 _'Naru chan ada berita penting ini menyangkut anggota mafia dan pihak kepolisian telah mengetahui bahwa salah satu anggota mafia masih berstatus sebagai seorang pelajar. Nah tugasmu sekarang adalah mengawasi teman temanmu dan liat siapa tau ada yang mencurigakan.'_

 _'Baiklah kaa chan_ ' balasan singkat Naruto untuk ibunya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sedari tadi Hinata sedikit melirik dan membaca isi pesan dari ibunya itu, terlihat raut muka cemas dari Hinata. Dia merasa khawatir akan sesuatu hal yang menyangkut dirinya dan hubungannya bersama pria disampingnya. Dan Hinata nampak terburu buru untuk pergi dari bangkunya sementara menghindari Naruto.

.

.

.

Kini Hinata sedang ada dalam toilet sedang memikirkan bagimana caranya agar identitas dirinya tidak terbongkar.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Sekarang pihak kepolisian sedang mencariku, aku ceroboh bagaimana bisa mereka mendengarkan pembicaraanku dengan niisan? Sekarang aku harus bagaimana dekat dengan Narutokun yang tak lain adalah mata mata polisi?" Gumam Hinata seraya mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Di hari minggu pagi yang cerah ini terlihat burung burung berkicauan berterbangan kesana kemari dengan riangnya. Namun disalah satu kamar tidak biasanya seorang pemuda sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan terlihat senyum yang cerah mengawali paginya.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tidurnya. Hari ini Naruto mendapatkan sebuah janji kencan dengan kekasihnya Hinata.

 **Flashback ON malam hari.**

Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut kuning jabrik sedang tiduran di atas kasurnya sesekaki pria itu terkikik sendiri dengan handphonenya, terlihat jelas bahwa Naruto nama pria itu sedang berkomunikasi dengan sang pujaan hati Hinata.

 _"Hime chan bagaimana kalo besok kita kencan?"_ Isi pesan singkat Naruto.

 _"Ba..baiklah tapi kemana Na..narutokun?"_ Balasan pesan dari Hinata.

 _"Pokonya besok aku tunggu ditaman jam 09.00 pagi. Oke jangan sampe telat. By Hime selamat malam"_ pesan singkatpun berakhir karena Naruto sudah terlelap tidur.

 **Flashback Off.**

Naruto kini nampak sangat bersemangat dengan menggunakan kaos warna hitam berlengan pendek ditambah jaket oranye kesayangannya juga jeans panjang dan sepatu kets, nampak sangat keren.

Setelah serasa sudah cukup dengan penampilannya Narutopun langsung berlari mengambil kunci motornya dan menutu tempat yang sudah dijanjikan.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan keberadaan Hinata sekarang dia kini masih saja tidut melupakan sebuah janji dengan kekasihnya Naruto. Alarm beberapa kali terdengar tapi tetap saja sang pemilik rambut indigo ini tak berkutik sedikitpun. Beberapa kali juga handphone Hinata berdering pertanda ada telpon masuk.

Selang beberapa menit kini Hinata mulai sadar dari mimpi indahnya. Kenapa Hinata bisa kelupaan dan bangun telat? Ya jawabannya sudah pasti bahwa tadi malam Hinata bertugas kembali.

Setengah sadar Hinata mengecek handphonenya dan betapa terkejutnya ada 20 panggilan masuk dan 10 pesan masuk dari Naruto. Hinatapun langsung teringat akan janjinya dan bergegas kekamar mandi dan bersiap siap.

.

.

.

Lama Naruto menunggu Hinata yang tak kunjung datang sudah 1 jam berlalu dari perjanjian mereka. Naruto tampak kesal atas sikap Hinata sudah berkali kali di telpon dan mengiriminya pesan singkat namun tak di tanggap oleh Hinata. Saat Naruto hendak pergi seseorang berlari menghampirinya dan memanggil namanya.

"Na...narutokun tu...tunggu dulluuu hosshhh hosshhh hoshh" teriak Hinata disela berlari dan menghampiri Naruto. Tampak Hinata menggunakan jeans panjang dengan kaos berlengan pendek berwarna lavender dan sepatu ketsnya juga rambut yang digerai pertanda Hinata sangat terburu buru tidak memikirkan dandannya. Kini Hinata sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto dan sesekali mengatur detak jantungnya yang terasa berpacu sangat cepat.

"Kemana saja kau? Apa kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita?" Bentak Naruto membuat Hinata tersentak seketika.

"Go...gomen Narutokun gomen gomenasaii bukan maksudku untuk melupakan ta..tapi-

"TAPII APA?" Bentak Naruto lagi.

"A..aku ketiduran karena hikss a..aku aku... ucap Hinata tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya melainkan hanya terisak. "Gomen Na...narutokun hikss... hiksss"

Naruto yang melihat Hinata tertunduk dan sesekali menghapus air matanya merasa bersalah setelah bentakannya pada Hinata tadi. Di hampirilah Hinata dan didekapnya tubuh gadis itu seraya mungucapkan " Gomen Hinata aku tak bermaksud untuk membentakmu tadi.. hanya saja aku khawatir kalo kau sampai tidak datang takut kau kenapa napa"

Hinata hanya menggeleng dalam dekapan Naruto. Setelah cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu Naruto akhirnya melepaskan Hinata dan melihat wajahnya yang masih basah oleh air mata, di hapuslah menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya. Kini Naruto masih memegang kudua pipi Hinata dirasakan bahwa pipi gadis itu sangat panas dan beralihlah tangan Naruto pada kening Hinata. "Hhhaahhh benar saja kau demam. Pantas saja kau terlihat pucat sekali. Ayoo duduk di bangku itu" tunjuk Naruto dan membopong tubuh Hinata untuk duduk disana.

"Gomen Narutokun go...gomennasaii" ucap Hinata memecah keheningan setelah mereka duduk di bangku itu.

"Ssyyyuuttt sudahlah Hinata aku sudah memaafkan mu. Dan maaf juga aku tadi membentakmu" jawab Naruto lirih.  
Hinata hanya menganggu sebagai jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya kamu itu kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat dan letih" Ucap Naruto seraya mengenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersentak atas pertanyaan yang Naruto lontarkan pasalnya jika ia jujur takut terbongkar semua identitasnya, kalo tidak dia bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Eemm a..ano a..aku se..malam tidak bisa tidut ja...jadi seperti ini" jawab Hinata berbohong 'gomen Narutokun' batin Hinata.

"Oh kirain kenapa kau membuatku khawatir hime" masih menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Gomen" jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Dan mereka hanya bisa berkencan di taman karena keadaan Hinata yang tidak memungkinkan untuk berjalan jalan.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**makasih yang sudah review. Lanjut lagi nih :D.**

 **Tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung baca saja :D**

Chapter 7 : Revealed

Di awal liburan musim gugur Hinata sangat sibuk dengan tugas tugasnya sebagai seorang mafia. Sibuk untuk membantu keluarga dan atasan yang telah banyak membantunya selama ini.

Hari demi hari Hinata sibukkan diri dengan berlatih menembak dan beladiri untuk mengasah kemampuannya demi tugas yang dilakukan saat ini. Tapi disisi lain Naruto sebagai kekasih Hinata sangat merasa kesepian dan merasa sedikit kecewa pada Hinata.

Keberadaan Naruto.

Nampak kini Naruto sedang membantu orang tuanya dalam menyelesaikan kasus yang sedang marak akhir akhir ini.

"Hhhooaaammmm" Naruto menguap dengan lebarnya mendengarkan ayah dan ibunya sebagai ketua polisi menjelaskan rincian kejahatan mafia.

"Tou san apa masih lama?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau ini, membantu tidak menggurutu ia" jawab Kusina ibu Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Sedikit lagi ko Naru chan" senyum ayah Naruto.

"Hheemmm" desah Naruto.

Kini Naruto sedang melamun dan memikirkan bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya Hinata. Sudah beberapa kali Naruto mengecek handphone untuk sekedar melihat apakah sang pujaan hati menghubunginya atau tidak.

'Ttuuuttt ttuuttt sambungan telpon dari Naruto untuk Hinata.

 _"Moshi moshi"_ jawaban telpon dari Hinata.

"Tou san aku keluar dulu" Narutopun pergi ke halaman rumah.

 _"Moshi moshi Hinata chan. Apa kabarmu? Sudah 3 hari ini kau sulit sekali di hubungi. Kau kemana saja?"_ Tanya Naruto beruntun.

 _"Aaaahhh a..aku si..sibuk Narutokun"_ tanya Hinata gugup.

 _"Sibuk apa. Ya sudahlah kalo begitu besok aku tunggu kau di cafe dekat rumahmu jam 10.00 jangan lupa. By hime"_ Naruto mengakhiri telponnya.

"Hhhaahhh. Besok ya?" Gumam Hinata di sebrang sana.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya.

Kini Hinata dan Naruto sedang berhadap hadapan disalah satu meja makan di cafe tersebut.

"Coba kau jujur padaku kau kemana saja?" Tanya Naruto _to the poin_.  
Hinata diam sejenak.

"Akukan sudah bilang aku sibuk Narutokun" jawab Hinata.

"Sibuk apa sampai sampai kau tak bisa menghubungi pacarmu sendiri?" Terlihat Naruto sedikit emosi.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan menundukan kepala karena bingung mau menjawab apa.  
30 menit berlalu namun Hinata tak kunjung memberikan jawaban pada Naruto.

"JAWABBB HINATA" Bentak Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa terkejut dan bisa menegakan kepalanya.  
"Gomen Narutokun aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu" jawab Hinata dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari sekencang kencangnya menerobos orang orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Sampailah kini Hinata disuatu tempat duduk dibawah pohon rindang dan menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Go...gomen Na...narutokun hiks hiksss a..aku sebenarnya tak ingin berbuat seperti i...itu a...aku sa...ngat mem..cintaimu hiks hiksss maaf a..aku tak bisa jujur padamu hikss hiks hiks" lirih Hinata terlihat sangat tersiksa hatinya.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Hinata kini Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas atas prilaku pacarnya yang tak ia mengerti.  
Sesampainya Naruto dirumah kini dia menemui ayahnya dan berkata :  
"Tou san aku akan bersungguh sungguh untuk membantu menangkap semua anggota mafia itu. Kapan bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Benar? Tumben kau semangat. Baiklah besok kita akan memulainya" jawab Minato ayah Naruto.

"Baiklah" Narutopun pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah insiden itu Naruto maupun Hinata tidak saling berkomunikasi.

Keberadaan Hinata.

"Tou san aku mohon aku ingin bebas dari tugas ini. Aku sudah cape" lirih Hinata pada Hiasi ayah Hinata.

"Tidak bisa. Kita sudah sepakat dengan semua ini" jawab Hiasi dingin.

"Tapi tou san aku ingin menjalankan masa remajaku seperti anak anak lain tidak terikat dengan tugas yang menyebalkan ini. Aakkuuu...

Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan bicaranya ppplllaaaakkkkkk Hiasi menampar pipi Hinata membuat pipi gadis tersebut memerah.

"Kau ini tidak tau terimakasih. Sudah jangan banyak bicara." Bentak Hiasi.

Hinatapun berlari kedalam kamarnya, merenung dan mengeluarkan air mata tanpa suara. Beberapa kali Hinata mengusap air mata yang tak henti hentinya mengalir, sesekali Hinata memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit akibat tamparan ayahnya tadi.

"Baiklah jika ini memang kehidupanku, akan kuterima" kata Hinata lirih sambil mengusap air mata. Hinatapun mengambil handphone dan menyalakannya tak ada satupun panggilan masuk ataupun pesan singkat dari Naruto.

"Mungkin _'dia'_ juga sudah melupakan aku" gumam Hinata sambil berlinangan air mata.

Dengan tekad yang sudah bulat Hinata menghapus semua pesan singkat, panggilan masuk dari Naruto. Setelah selesai, Hinata mematikan kembali handphone dan mencabut baterainya.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi" Hinata bersiap siap untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Dengan pakaian menggunakan rok selutut kaos berwarna lavender ditambah cardigan berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets, rambut diikat ekor kuda dan tas yang menggantung di bahu kanannya. Hinatapun keluar dari kamar dan menuju keluar rumah, namun saat Hinata akan melewati dapur Hiasi bertanya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanyanya dingin dengan muka datar.

"Latihan" jawab Hinata singkat dan melanjutkan kembali jalannya yang sempat terdiam.

.

.

.

Naruto kini merasa hampa atas ketiadaan Hinata disisinya selama berhari hari ini, akhirnya Narutopun bermaksud untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu dan meminta maaf. Sejenak Naruto istirahat dari membantu ayah ibu dan pihak kepolisian dari mencari keberadaan mafia.

 _'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang diluar jangkauan cobalah beberapa saat lagi'_

"Hhaahhh ternyata tidak aktif apa dia marah ya?" Gumam Naruto.

Kini Hinata sudah berada di tempat latihan menembak dengan pakaian yang telah lengkap untuk menembak.  
Di siang hari ini juga Naruto memutuskan untuk sekedar jalan jalan memggunakan motor ninjanya, namun ketika Naruto melewati sebuah lapangan matanya tak lepas dari gadis berambut indigo.

"Nampaknya aku kenal" gumam Naruto sambil memberhentikan laju motornya.  
Setelah Naruto turun kini keberadaan Naruto sedang bersembuyi dibalik pohon dan memperhatikan gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Apa itu Hinata chan? Tapi sedang apa dia ditempat seperti ini?" Naruto kini bertanya tanya.

 **Ddoorrr ddoorrr ddooorrr dooorr!**

Suara tembakan yang diluncurkan oleh Hinata tepat mengenai semua sasarannya.  
"Baiklah aku akan melampiaskan semuanya beban pikiranku dan melupakan segalanya" gumam Hinata disela sela menembaknya.

"Wwaahhh ternyata benar dia Hinata chan. Tapi dari kapan dia bisa menembak hebat seperti itu, dia tidak pernah memberitahukannya selama ini padaku?" Kini Naruto mulai penasaran.

Setelah 1 jam Hinata berlatih menembak dan sudah beristirahat kini Hinata melanjutkan latihan bertarungnya, dengan pakaian lengkap untuk berlatih.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanya pelatih Hinata.  
Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dan dari berbagai arah Hianta diserang oleh beberapa orang dengan secepat kilat Hinata mulai memperlihatkan aksi bertarungnya mulai dari memukul, bertarung, melawan dari arah kanan dan kiri sampai membuat lawannya terkulai.

Setelah selesai Hinatapun beranjak pergi, namun Hinata enggan untuk pulang kerumah. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku taman sambil meminum jus kaleng yang sempat ia beli tadi.

Narutopun mengikuti kemana Hinata pergi.  
"Aku harus temui dia atau tidak ya?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.  
Setelah 15 menit Naruto menimbang dan memikirkan untuk menemui Hinata atau tidak akhirnya Naruto beranjak mendekati Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang melihat kearah kanan dikejutkan oleh pria bersurai pirang yang menepuk bahu kirinya.

"Okkhhooo okhhooo Na...na...narutokun?" Tanya Hinata sambil tersedak dengan jusnya.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Naruto sambil duduk disebelah Hinata.

"A..aku sedang istirahat. Narutokun sendiri?" Tanya Hinata.

Namun Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tadi.  
"Sekarang aku sudah tahu apa yang selama ini kau kerjakan sampai tidak memghubungiku" ucap Naruto.

 _'Apa Narutokun sudah tau identitasku yang sebenarnya? Kalo ia ini bisa gawat'_ tanya Hinata dalam hati merasa khawatir.

"Gomen Narutokun" ucap Hinata tidak menatap Naruto hanya melihat ke arah depan.

"Tapi aku bangga padamu hime" senyum Naruto.

"Ba...bangga? Narutokun bangga atas apa yang aku lakukan?" Hinata terkejut dan menatap Naruto.

"Bangga sekali,,, aku tak menyangkau kalau kau pintar menembak dan beladiri" dengan wajah tanpa dosa Naruto memperlihatkan senyum cerianya.

"Ba...bagaimana Narutokun bisa tau?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tadi aku melihatmu. Gomen hime selama ini atas sikap dan perbuatanku yang telah membentakmu tanpa tau apa apa" Ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangam Hinata dan menyentuh pipi kanan Hinata.

"Ia Narutokun maafkan aku juga karena tidak terbuka dengan pa..pacarku se..sendiri." ucap Hinata terlihat gugup saat menucapkan kata pacar.

Naruto yang sedang memegang pipi kanan Hinata merasa ada yang aneh.

"Hime kenapa pipimu yang kanan terlihat bengkak?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Ii..ini ta..tadi aku jatuh dari kamar mandi" bohong Hinata.

"Makanya hati hati hime" khawatir Naruto sambil mengelus ngelus pipi Hinata membuat yang empunya sedikit merona atas prilakuan Naruto,

Merekapun menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan bercanda gurau menikmati waktu bersama tanpa ada beban yang melingkupi mereka...

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian kemarin kini hubungan Naruto dan Hinata kembali membaik sampai pada suatu malam kejadian yang tak terdugapun terjadi.

"Baiklah Hinata Neji kini kita akan beroperasi didalam gudang sebuah perusaan yang sangat terkenal di kota kita. Persiapkan semuanya" perintah Hiasi pada kedua anaknya.

"Baiklah" jawab mereka.

Terlihat Hinata nampak lesu dan tak bersemangat untuk terus melanjutkan kegiatan ini lagi. Hinata mempunyai firasat yang tidak mengenakkan.

.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 01:00 dini hari terlihat sekumpulan orang orang berbaju hitam tengah sibuk membuka pintu sebuah gudang di salah satu perusahaan. Setelah akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu para mafia itu mulai beroperasi dalam menjalankan aksinya, dapat dilihat Hinata tengah beraksi dengan pistolnya untuk memecahkan semua CCTV yang ada disana.

Aksi mereka terus berlanjut cukup lama, tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa sedari tadi sudah banyak sekumpulan polisi yang sedang mengintai mereka.

"Baiklah kau kesana, kau kesana dan kau Naruto cukup awasi kami kalau ada sesuatu gunakan pistol ini dan jangan segan segan gunakan beladirimu untuk menangkap mafia itu semanya" ucap salah satu ketua kepolisian Minato memerintahkan kepada anak buahnya.

"Baik" ucap mereka serempak.

Dan kini semuanya telah berpencar untuk menangkap semua mafia yang sedang beroperasi didalam gudang perusahaan ini.

"Dengar semua ada banyak sekali suara kaki diluar sana. Aku mempunyai firasat bahwa itu polisi. Oke jangan panik dalam itungan ke 3 kalian harus lari dan berpencar" ucap Hiasi memperingatkan anggotanya. Mereka mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Baiklah 1...2...3... lari semua" ucap Hiasi saat membuka pintu.

Dan nampaklah kini sekumpulan mafia berlari berpencar menyelamatkan diri mereka masing masing. Dibelakang merekapun kini polisi sedang mengejar dengan menembak nembakan pistolnya.

Naruto yang saat itu akan beraksi, melihat dua orang sedang mencoba melarikan diri lewat jendela.  
"Diam disana atau aku akan menembak kalian. Aku adalah mata mata polisi" ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pistol kearah mafia tadi.

Seketika 2 orang mafia tadi menengok ke arah Naruto.

Dddeeeggggg salah seorang mafia itu merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat setelah melihat siapa orang yang memberhentikannya tadi. Dia adalah Hinata merasa takut kalo kalo identitasnya kebongkar, pria yang sedang ada dihadapannya kini akan membencinya. Dengan kaki yang bergetar Hinata mencoba melarikan diri saat melihat Naruto dan rekannya sedang bertarung.

Namun tak sampai beberapa langkah Hinata berlari dia kembali menengokan kepala melihat rekannya dan Naruto yang sama sama tersungkur. Rasa khawatir menyelimuti hatinya melihat saat disudut bibir Naruto mengeluarkan darah bagaimanapun dia adalah kekasihnya, karena dengan lama memperhatikan Naruto tanpa sadar rekan mafianya mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam bajunya sambil mengarahkan kearah Naruto.

Setelah tersadar Hinata baru melihat kearah rekannya itu dan refleks Hinata berlari mendorong tubuh Naruto. Dan pelurupun sukses mengenai bahu kiri Hinata.

Ddoorrrr suara tembakan kini telah terdengar dari ruangan yang kedap suara ini,  
"Aaaaaaa" teriak Hinata setelah tertembak dan tertidur sambil memegang pundak kirinya yang terasa nyeri. Rekannya yang melihat itu merasa ada kesempatan langsung melarikan diri tanpa membantu Hinata.  
Naruto yang melihatnya terlihat terkejut saat melihat mafia menyelamatkannya dari insiden penembakan tadi. Di hampirinya mafia itu yang sangat kesakitan dan terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Ka...kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Naruto. Tak ada jawaban darinya sampai Narutopun membalikan tubuh mafia itu dan diangkat kepalanya sambil membuka topeng yang dikenakan. Betapa sangat sangat terkejutnya Naruto saat mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya ada dibalik topeng hitam itu.

"Hi...Hinataa?" Ucapnya sambil membelalakan mata terlihat sangat shok, melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

"Go...gomen gomennasaiii Na...narutokun se...selama ini a...aku telah membohongimu" ucap Hinata terbata karena menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Ta...tapi kenapa harus seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Aa...ada alasan a...aku melakukan se...semua ini... ta...tapi ke...ketahuilah bahwa a...aku sangat men...mencintaimu Na...narutokun" ucap Hinata seraya memegang pipi Naruto. Kini pipi Naruto penuh darah yang diakibatkan oleh adanya tangan Hinata.

"Se...sekali lagi a...aku minta ma...maaf Na...narutokun" lepaslah tangan itu dipipinya saat Hinata kini tak sadarkan diri.

"HHHIIIINNNAAAAATTTTAAAAAA" Teriak Naruto seraya medekap tubuh kekasinya itu yang tak sadarkan diri dipangkuannya.

Tak lama kemudian semua anggota kepolisian menangkap semua mafia. Termasuk ayah dan kakak Hinata. Naruto terkejut bukan hanya Hinata tetapi dia melihat Neji yang seorang mafia juga.

"Neji ternyata kau?" Ucapnya mendekat kearah Neji sambil menggendong Hinata.

"Hinata..." teriak seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang di tarik dan diborgol oleh polisi.  
Seketika Naruto membalikan badan melihat gadis dipangkuannya itu dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"A..aku mohon jaga Hinata" lanjut pria itu lagi melihat keadaan Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri

Narutopun bingung namun setelah melihat Neji dia berkata bahwa itu adalah ayah Hinata. Dan Narutopun hanya menganggukan kepala.  
"Aku mohon jaga adikku Naruto, dia tidak bersalah. Dia hanya menembak nembak CCTV saja tanpa pernah mengambil sesuatu. Jadi Aku mohon jangan masukan dia kedalam penjara. Berjanjilah" Ucap Neji sebelum dibawa oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Baiklah Neji serahkan Hinata padaku" jawab Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto sadari darah dari bahu kiri Hinata terus saja mengalir membasahi tangannya yang sedang menggendongnya. Dengan panik Naruto langsung membawa Hinata keluar menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Cinta memang butuh pengorbanan, maka dari itu kita mampu merelakan nyawa sekalipun untuk orang terkasih kita.

Tbc...

A/N

oke sampai sini dulu :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Rumah sakit Konoha.

Kini pria berambut kuning bermata biru itu tengah sibuk mondar mandir diluar ruangan ICU merasa gelisah menunggu operasi kekasihnya yang sedari 1 jam yang lalu belum juga selesai.

Kkrreeekkkk terdengar pintu tergeser Naruto langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan langsung menghampiri Tsuande sang dokter yang menangani operasi mengeluarkan peluru dibahu kiri Hinata.

"Bagaimana dok keadaannya? Apakah dia baik baik saja? Dia tidak akan apa apakan?" Tanya Naruto beruntun dan terlihat khawatir.

"Tenanglah nak, operasinya berhasil namun tidak tahu kapan dia akan sadar. Kita hanya bisa menunggu. Baiklah saya tinggal dulu" jawab Tsunade seraya meninggalkan Naruto yang terlihat lega.

Setelah Hinata dipindahkan keruang pasien Naruto terlihat sangat terpukul melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu. Dimana selang infus menancap ditangan kanannya, alat bantu bernafaspun tak luput dipasangkan, juga alat alat medis lain berada ditubuh gadis itu. Dan lagi perban yang membalut bahu kirinya.

Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan duduk disebelah ranjang kanan Hinata. Tteesss... satu tetes air mata mampu lolos dari mata Naruto melihat keadaan kekasihnya seperti ini. Naruto hanya bisa memandang Hinata yang tidur tanpa ada satu gerakan apapun.

"Ke...kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto disela sela tangisnya.  
Tak ada jawaban memang, namun Naruto masih enggan untuk melepas pandangannya dari Hinata.

.

.

.

Disekolah Naruto tampak tak bersemangat dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya terlihat bahwa Naruto kurang istirahat. Dua orang sahabatnya menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja tiba disekolah.

"Baka kau kenapa? Tak seperti biasanya" tanya cowok berwajah dingin itu seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Naruto.

"Diam kau teme aku lagi pusing nih" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Yyeeyyy tak biasanya. Owh gara gara kau diputusin sama Hinata ya?" Ucap gadis berambut pink didepan Naruto.

"Ngga lah Hinata gak mutusin aku. Tapi di...dia...  
 _'Apa aku harus jujur atau merahasiakannya ya?'_ Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu lagi terlihat tak sabaran.

"Di...dia dia sakit Sakura. Sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Dan aku seperti ini ya.. aku setiap hari menjaganya" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Dia sakit apa?" Tanya gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Dia tertembak oleh orang yang tak dikenal" bohong Naruto.

"AAAPPPPAAAAAAA? Apa dia baik baik saja?" Sakura terlihat terkejut.

"Ssyyuuttt pelankan suaramu Sakura. Dia sekarang sudah baik baik saja"

"Hhaaahhh syukurlah" lega Sakura.

Setiap hari setelah sepulang sekolah Naruto tak pernah absen dari menemani Hinata dirumah sakit. Tanpa mengganti baju seragam atau apapun dia langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Masih seperti biasa Hinata tak memperlihatkan tanda tanda akan sadar, tapi Naruto setia menunggu kekasihnya ini untuk membuka matanya.

"Bangunlah Hinata aku mohon" lirih Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan Hinata.  
Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08:00 itu artinya Naruto harus pulang kerumah takut orang tuanya mencari dan mencurigainya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto mengendap endap untuk masuk takut orang tuanya akan marah melihat anaknya baru pulang.  
Namun ketika Naruto akan naik kelantai dua menuju kamarnya seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto, dari mana saja kamu? Setiap hari selalu pulang malam" ucap Kusina ibu Naruto.  
Naruto dengan terkejut langsung membalikan badan menghadap Kusina.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kaasan aku ada kerja kelompok. Dan ya baru selesai malam hari" sanggah Naruto.

"Selalu saja kau berbicara seperti itu. Baiklah ini terkahir kalinya ibu memaafkanmu lain kali awas kau" ancam ibunya membuat Naruto begidig negeri mengingat bagaimana ibunya kalo lagi marah.

"Baiklah kaasan" ucap Naruto seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

 _Tokk tokk tookk!_

Terdengar bunyi suara pintu diketok, Naruto yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, merasa terganggu dengan ketukan itu. Dengan malasnya dia membukakan pintu dan terkejut melihat ayahnya diluar kamar.

"A...ada apa tousan? Hhhooaaammmmm Malam malam gini mengganggu tidurku saja." Ucap Naruto seraya menguap.

"Iiihhh kau ini ayah baru pulang dan ada sesuatu yang ingin ayah tanyakan padamu" ucap Minato seraya masuk kedalam kamar anak semata wayangnya ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto _to the point_.

"Begini, kata rekan ayah salah satu mafia ada yang tidak tertangkap. Apa kau tahu?" Tanya Minato.

Dddeeggg jantung Naruto langsung berdetak kencang saat ayahnya menanyakan hal itu.

"Karena waktu itu ayah melihat kau membopong seseorang, dan pria paruh baya yang ayah bawa mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Apakah dia orangnya?" Lanjut Minato lagi.

Naruto terdiam mengingat dia lupa akan keberadaan ayahnya waktu itu.  
"Benar, ayah dialah orangnya. Tapi kata rekannya dia tidak bersalah dan dia juga tidak melakukan apa apa dia hanya memecahkan CCTV tanpa mengambil apa apa" jelas Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto, dia jugakan membantu dalam prosesnya walaupun itu hanya menghancurkan CCTV saja." Ucap Minato.

"Ta...tapi tou san aku mohon jangan masukan dia kedalam penjara. Aku mmoohhoonnn" Naruto terlihat memelas meminta supaya ayahnya tidak mempenjarakan kekasihnya ini.

"Emang kenapa kalo tou san tidak boleh mempenjarakan dia?"

"Di...dia dia kekasihku yah"

"Aappaa? Hheemmmm akan tou san pikirkan dulu" ucap Minato seraya bangkit dan menuju luar kamar Naruto.  
Naruto hanya bisa pasrah atas apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya nanti.

.

.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu. Nampak Naruto sedari pagi menjaga dan menemani Hinata mengingat hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi Naruto bisa puas menjaga kekasihnya ini.

Tanpa Naruto sadari jari tangan Hinata bergerak dan perlahan lahan membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan lagi mata indah itu yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Naruto menoleh, terkejutlah ia saat melihat Hinata membuka mata dan tanpa sadar Naruto langsung memanggil manggil dokter.

Setelah dokter memeriksa Hinata keadaannya semakin membaik. Alat pernafasannyapun dilepas dan juga alat alat medis lainnya.  
"Hinata kau baik baik sajakan? Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Naruto seraya memegang tangan kanan Hinata.

"Eeuumm a...aku sudah ti..tidak apa apa Narutokun" ucap Hinata gugup.

"Baguslah aku lega mendengarnya" senyum Naruto.

Segera Hinata bangkit dari berbaringnya namun Naruto yang melihat itu mencegahnya.  
"Jangan dulu Hinata kaukan masih kaku setelah sadar, jangan paksakan badanmu" ucap Naruto terlihat khawatir.

"Ta...tapi Na...narutokun aku sudah baikkan ko dan aku juga sudah bosan berbaring terus tanpa melakukan apapun" lanjutnya terlihat gelisah. "Dan akupun ingin jalan jalan keluar Narutokun sepertinya aku sudah mulai bosan berada disini terus ajak aku keluar ya?" Ucap Hinata dengan memasang puppy eyesnya dan muka imutnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak bisa apa apa karena tingkah imut Hinata. "Hhhaahhh baiklah jika kau sudah memasang tampang seperi itu aku tidak bisa menolak. Baiklah ayo aku bantu kau untuk duduk dulu" ucapnya seraya membantu mendudukan Hinata di ranjangnya.

"Tunggu dulu ya aku akan bawakan kau kursi roda. Tunggu sebentar ya hime" Ucapnya beranjak pergi.

Namun sebelum pergi Naruto mengusap pelan rambut Hinata dan mengecup kening Hinata.  
Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa merona dan tersenyum tanpa ada respon apapun. Dan Narutopun beranjak pergi.

20 menit Naruto keluar akhirnya dia kembali dengan membawa kursi roda untuk Hinata.

"Oke, ayo kau mau keluarkan? Sekarang duduklah disini" ucapnya melambaikan tangan pada Hinata.

"Eeuummm" Hinata hanya menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum lebar kala Naruto berkata demikian.

"Ayo, aku bantu" Narutopun membantu Hinata untuk beranjak dari atas ranjang dan duduk dikursi roda.

"Iiiittaaiii" ucap Hinata terlihat meringis menahan sakit dibahu kirinya yang dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Oohhh, go gomen Hinata a...aku lupa. Apa masih sakit?" ujar Naruto tampak khawatir dan merubah tangan kanannya yang semula berda dibahu kiri Hinata menjadi ke pinggang.

"Hihihi tidak apa apa ko Narutokun hanya sedikit" jawab Hinata dengan terkikik.

Dan Narutopun berhasil mendudukan Hinata di atas kursi roda dengan selang infus dan labunya berada dipangkuan Hinata.  
"Eehh tunggu dulu diluarkan dingin sebaiknya pakai ini dulu ya?" Ucap Naruto seraya membuka jaketnya dan akan dikenakan pada Hinata.

Hinata yang melihat itu mencegahnya pasalnya Hinata tidak akan mau melihat orang lain susah karena dirinya.  
"Ti...tidak usah Na...narutokun aku tidak mungkin kedinginan aku sudah biasa ko" ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Namun Naruto tak mengubrisnya dan dia tetap memakaikan jaketnya pada Hinata.  
Hinata yang semula enggan akhirnya menerimanya juga kala melihat raut muka khawatir dan ketegasan Naruto.

Merekapun beranjak akan pergi dari ruangan itu. Namun sebelum keluar datang Tsunade dokter yang menangani Hinata ke ruangannya.

"E..eehhh kalian mau kemana. Kemari kau aku periksa dulu dan sebelum itu makan dan minum obat ini dulu. Oke" ucap Tsunade antusias.

"Ba...baiklah" jawab Hinata lesu.

Ketika Hinata diperiksa Naruto hanya menunggunya diluar ruangan. Dan tak lama kemudian dokter Tsunadepun menyuruhnya masuk.

"Baiklahhh nampaknya pacarmu ini sudah baikkan. Dan jangan lupa kasih dia makan dulu dan diminum ya obatnya" tegas Tsunade.  
Naruto dan Hinata hanya bisa merona dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi Hinata mau keluar bolehkah?" Tanya Naruto pada Tsunade sebelum dia beranjak pergi.

"Boleh tapi hanya sampai taman belakang Rumah Sakit ya" senyum Tsunade dan beranjak pergi.

"Oke. Nah Hinata dengarkan kau harus makan dan minum obat dulu setelah itu kita akan pergi keluar. Tak apakan hanya taman di rumah sakit ini?" Ucap Naruto sambil membawa semangkuk bubur dan akan disuapinya pada Hinata.

"Eeuummm tidak apa apa Narutokun aku senang" ucap Hinata.  
Dalam hatinya Hinata bersyukur melihat Naruto sebagai kekasihnya yang sangat pengertian. Namun Hinata belum jujur juga dengan posisinya sekarang ada rasa khawatir menyelimuti hatinya.

Tbc,...

A/N


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Honesty

Kini keberadaan Hinata dan Naruto berada di taman belakang Rumah sakit Konoha. Dibawah pohon yang rindang dengan suasana yang sejuk serta bunga bunga yang menghiasi keindahan taman itu.

Naruto duduk dibangku dan berhadapan dengan Hinata yang duduk di kursi rodanya. Lama mereka tidak begeming sampai suatu suara memecah keheningan dianatara mereka.

"Eeeuummmm Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya Narutokun." Jawab Hinata menengokkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

"Begini sejak kapan kau berprofesi sebagai mafia?" Tanya Naruto _to the poin_ membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Oh itu. Gomen Narutokun aku sudah membohongimu" ucap Hinata seraya menunduk.

"Tidak apa apa, kaukan sudah menyelamatkanku dari insiden penembakan itu dan kau juga telah mengatakan bahwa ini ada alasannya. Dan aku inginkan jawaban dari alasan yang waktu itu kau lontarkan" ujar Naruto terlihat tegas dan seraya menggenggam tangan putih Hinata.

"Baiklah aku akan jujur dan menceritakannya..."

 **Flashback ON**

Suasana yang tegang kini tengah menyelimuti keluarga besar Hyuga. Dimana kini rumah mewah beserta isinya itu tengah diporak porandakan oleh beberapa pihak yang menyangkut perusahaan Hyuga.

Pasalnya keluarga Hyuga mempunyai sebuah perusahaan dan bekerja sama dengan beberapa orang yang menyimpan dana di perusahaan Hyuga tersebut.

Tapi dengan satu kesalahan yang dilakukan Hiasi mampu membuatnya terbalik. Hiasi tertipu dengan orang yang telah berjanji akan mengembangkan lebih lagi perusaannya. Namun apa yang diharapkan tidak pernah terjadi, Hiasi tertipu oleh orang yang mengiming imingkan hal tersebut.

"Pokonya kami ingin uang kami kembali"

"Balikan uang kami Hiasi"

"Kalo tidak kami akan menghancurkan semua rumahmu"

"Cepatlah Hiasi"

Ya begitulah kira kira ucapan yang mereka lontarkan untuk Hiasi.

Hinata yang waktu itu masih kelas 1 SMA tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dengan takutnya dia duduk di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Hiasi. Aku akan membantumu tapi berjanjilah kau dan keluargamu akan membantuku juga" ucap salah seorang pria berbadan cukup berisi memakai kacamata hitam dan setelan serba hitam. Menghampiri Hiasi.

Hiasi nampak berpikir pasalnya dia juga tahu bahwa orang ini adalah petinggi MAFIA. Dan tanpa pikir panjang memikirkan resiko yang akan terjadi Hiasi menerima bantuannya dan berjanji akan membantunya kembali.

Selang selama 1 minggu setelah kejadian itu kediaman Hiasi nampak dalam keadaan normal kembali. Dan pria yang waktu itu membantunya datang untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Seketika Hiasi menyuruh ketiga anaknya untuk ikut bergabung.

"Hiasi kau masih ingatkan perkataanku waktu itu? Kau sudah berjanji bukan akan membantuku?" Ucapnya penuh dengan ketegasan.

"Iya aku masih ingat. Baiklah apa yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Hiasi terlihat penasaran.

"Begini, kau tahukan aku adalah petinggi mafia? Dan aku ingin kau dan ketiga anakmu ini membantuku dan anggota mafia lainnya untuk menjalankan operasi ini" ucapnya.

Seketika Neji Hinata dan Hanabi menengok ke arah ayahnya yang bersiap untuk memberikan jawabannya dan tanpa mereka bayangkan ayahnya menyanggupi tawaran itu.

"Baiklah saya menerimanya untuk balasan anda telah membantu saya. Tetapi tidak untuk dia 'Hiasi menunjuk Hanabi' dia masih kecil aku mohon hanya kami bertiga saja. Bagaimana?" Tanyanya pada petinggi mafia itu.

"Eeuummm baiklah saya setuju"

Bagaikan ada jarum yang menghujam hati Hinata setelah mendendengar kenyataan ayahnya itu. Bagaimana tidak ayahnya tega menyuruhnya dan kakaknya untuk menjadi seorang mafia? Melakukan tindak kejahatan? Sungguh kejam.

Setelah kepergian para mafia itu kini Hiasi membicarakan kembali kepada kedua anaknya yang akan menjadi mafia.

"Tou san tahu ini adalah keputusan yang sulit bagi kalian. Tapi tou san harap kalian bisa memakluminya, karena tanpa bantuannya kita tidak akan bisa mengembalikan perusahaan kita." Ujar Hiasi menjelaskan semuanya.

"Tapi tou san bagaimana dengan masa remajaku sekolahku?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau bisa berhenti dulu dan mempelajari tentang kemafiaan ini" ucap Hiasi dengan tatapan dinginnya.  
Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas kala ayahnya sudah seperti ini. Sifat keras kepalanya tidak akan pernah bisa luluh walaupun oleh anaknya sendiri.

Hari demi hari bulan demi bulan bahkan sampai hampir dua tahun Hinata habiskan dengan kegiatannya sebagai mafia.  
Namun Hinata tampak terpaksa melakukannya dan tidak membantu banyak dalam hal itu. Hinata ingin masa remajanya seperti orang lain bisa bebas melakukan apapun.  
Setiap hari Hinata selalu saja menangis sehabis pulang dari tugasnya yang sangat melelahkan itu.

 **Flashback Off.**

"Ya seperti itulah hidupku. Menyedihkan terikat oleh tugas yang sama sekali tidak aku inginkan. Apalagi ketika kaa san meninggal makin menyedihkan saja hidupku tanpa ada yang membantu keluh kesahku" ucap Hinata seraya menitikan air matanya dan tersenyum tanpa menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat kekasihnya seperti itu merasa terenyuh hatinya, merasa iba akan kesedihan yang dihadapi kekasihnya ini. Naruto ingin melihat kekasihnya bahagia tanpa ada yang harus menghalangi jalannya.

Dan dengan hati hati Naruto mengusap air mata yang terus saja mengalir di kedua pipi putih Hinata.  
Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu terkejut melihat Naruto.  
"Maafkan aku karna aku tidak tahu kalo kondisinya seperti ini. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu selamanya Hinata. Dan akan membebaskanmu dari kegiatan itu. Sekarang sudah ya nangisnya" ucap Naruto masih menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menghapus air mata Hinata.

"A...arigato Na...narutokun aku percaya dengan janjimu. Mulai dari sekarang aku akan berhenti" ucapnya membalas tatapan Naruto.

Dalam suasana yang sangat hangat kedua insan itu tengah merasakan kebahagiaan mereka bersama tanpa pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Tbc...

A/N


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Decision

Naruto kini tengah mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi. Mengingat hari sudah beranjak malam sehabis menjaga Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di pekarangan rumah untuk memarkirkan motornya. Dan setelah selesai Naruto masuk kedalam.  
Keadaan rumah memang sudah sepi namun tanpa Naruto ketahui ayah dan ibunya tengah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Naruto sini sebentar nak" ucap ibunya melambaikan tangan pada Naruto.

"Iya, kaa san ada apa?" Jawab Naruto seraya melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada yang ingin tou san bicarakan denganmu" ucap Minato memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya apa tou san?" Tanya Naruto lagi terlihat kesal.

"Begini, kau ingatkan waktu itu ayah akan memikirkan keputusan apa buat teman sekaligus pacar mafiamu itu?" Ujar Minato tegas menatap anaknya.

"Ohh iya aku masih ingat. Tou san tidakk akan membenjarakan Hinatakan?" Terlihat Naruto nampak senang.

"Tou san tidak akan membenjarakannya tapi... sebelum Minato menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto sudah berteriak dengan semangatnya.

"BENARKAH itu Tou sannn aahhhh arigatooo gozaimasu"

"Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai kalo ayahmu sedang berbicara itu Naruto." sela Kusina di saat saat teriakan Naruto.

"Hihihi gomen gomenne" ucap Naruto terkikik.

"Tapi ada alasannya" ucap Minato kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terpotong tadi.

"Aaaappaa alasan? Alasan apa tou san?" Naruto tampak bingung.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusan Tou san dan Kas san dan kau juga harus menyetujinya untuk kebebasannya"

"Iya, cepat katakan apa alasannya Tousan"

"Begini Tousan dan Kas san sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman tou san"

"AAAPPPAAAAAA? Me...menjodohkanku? Ta...tapi.."

"Kau mau ' _dia'_ tidak dipenjarakan?" Kali ini Kusina yang memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Aku, memang ingin Hinata bebas tapi ini sama saja menyakiti hatinya kaa san. Aku sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya. Tak bisakah kalian mengerti?" Ucap Naruto dengan raut muka kecewa.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga Naruto. Kenalilah anak teman ayah dulu. Dia cantik baik dan tidak melakukan kejahatan" ujar Kusina sedikit menyindir.

"Pokonya ini sudah keputusan tou san. Apa kau mau menerimanya atau mau melihatnya di penjara itu terserahmu saja" ucap Minato seraya beranjak dari sana dan Kusinapun mengikuti suaminya.

Kini tinggallah Naruto seorang diri disana terlihat kecewa akan keputusan ayah dan ibunya yang barusan diucapkan.  
Naruto terlihat frustasi memikirkan hal tersebut. Dalam hatinya dia tidak ingin melihat Hinata dipenjara namun kalaupun dia menerimanya itu sama saja menyakiti hatinya.

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu. Nampak Hinata tengah duduk di ranjang melihat kearah jendela dimana senja yang menghiasi sore itu membuat perasaan Hinata sedikit membaik kala dia mempunyai perasaan tidak enak.  
"Narutokun" gumam Hinata. Tanpa dia sadari air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Narutokun besok aku sudah bisa pulang. Kenapa kau tidak menjengukku?" Lanjutnya lagi terlihat kecewa.

Keesokan paginya dimana suasana yang sangat sejuk Hinata tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk pulang ke rumahnya kediamam Hyuga. Tak ada seorangpun yang membantunya. Hanabi adiknya sudah dipindahkan ke Suna kala ayah dan kakak kakaknya sibuk. Dan lagi ayah dan kakaknya sedang dipenjara jadi hanya dirinyalah yang bersiap sendiri. Naruto tak pernah sekalipun mengunjunginya lagi. Kecewa. Itulah yang Hinata rasakan sekarang. Tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto.

.

.

.

2 hari setelah Hinata pulang dari rumah sakit kini dia terlihat sudah masuk kembali bersekolah. Teman teman Hinata nampak senang melihat Hinata sudah baik kembali.

"Hinataaaa..." ucap gadis bersurai pink berlari mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya.

"Iiitttaaaiiii Sakura chan gomen" Hinata nampak menahan sakit dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

"Eehh go gomen ne Hinata chan aku lupa" ujar Sakura seraya membukukan badannya.

"Ee...eehhh eto tidak apa apa ko" ucapnya canggung.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata?" Kembali Sakura bertanya.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat aku baik baik saja" Hinata tersenyum menanggapi petanyaan Sakura.

"Aahhh yokatta" terdengar Sakura nampak lega.

Pandangan Hinata beralih pada sosok pria bersurai kuning yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas. 'Na...narutokun...' batin Hinata berucap. Tapi Hinata merasa aneh dengan Naruto, dia pindah tempat duduk kebelakang tanpa melihat ataupun meliriknya. Saat Hinata akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Naruto belll masukpun berbunyi. Segera Hinata mengurunkan niatnya tadi dan duduk kembali.

"Narutokun kenapa ya? Baiklah aku akan menyanyakannya saja nanti waktu istirahat" gumam Hinata dan membuka bukunya untuk memulai belajarnya yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu isturahat tiba Hinata ingin menemui Naruto untuk menyanyakan kemana dia tidak membantu Hinata pulang atau menanyakan keadaannya saat ini. Ketika Hinata menengokan kepalanya kebelakang Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat. Hinata sempat ingin menyanyakannya pada Sasuke dan Sakura sahabatnya, tapi niatnya itu tidak di jalankannya takut keduannya merasa khawatir. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mencarinya kembali seorang diri.

 **Naruto POV**

Hhaahhh aku bernafas lega akhirnya aku bisa melihat dia sudah kembali kesekolah dan sudah sehat kembali. Meskipum aku ingin menyapanya tapi aku tidak bisa takut nanti menyakitinya lebih lagi. Maaf Hinata aku harus mengambil keputusan yang telah Tou san dan Kaa san berikan padaku supaya kau bisa bahagia tanpa harus berada di balik penjara itu. Bahagialah Hinata.

 **End Naruto POV**

Terlihat kini Hinata tengah berlari di sepanjang lorong sekolahan untuk mencari kekasihnya, Naruto untuk meminta penjelasan. Berhasil, Hinata melihat Naruto sedang berada di kantin duduk sendirian dan tampak tidak semangat dengan ramen yang sangat dia sukai itu. Terlihat dari caranya hanya mengaduk ngaduk mie itu tanpa memakannya.

"Aahhh itu dia. Naru...," ucap Hinata hendak menghampiri dan memanggilnya, namun ucapan Hinata terhenti kala melihat gadis berambut pirang panjang bermata ungu tengah menghampiri Naruto dan langsung memeluk lengannya seraya duduk disampingnya.

.

.

.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Naruto yang berjanji akan membahagiakannya nampak tak sesuai dugaannya setelah apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Hinata hendak mundur ke belakang tetapi sayang dia menginjak kaleng minuman bekas dan nampaklah kini Naruto dan gadis itu menoleh ke arah Hinata. Naruto terkejut begitu pula Hinata yang membelalakan matanya kala bertemu pandang dengan Naruto. Tanpa aba aba lagi Hinata langsung saja berlari tanpa menghiraukan air mata yang terus saja mengalir membasahi pipinya.

 _'Hinata'_ batin Naruto.

"Dia siapa Naruto?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Dia bukan siapa siapa, Shion" ucap Naruto pada gadis yang bernama Shion itu.

Dan Shionpun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Hiikksss ke...kenapa kau jahat sekali Narutokun?" Gumam Hinata seraya menangis dan menenggelamkan kepala di kedua lututnya.

Kini keberadaan Hinata ada di taman belakang sekolah yang jarang sekali siswa maupun siswi yang datang kesini. Jadi Hinata bisa bebas menumpahkan segala kekesalan rasa sakit hatinya disini. Tanpa Hinata sadari ternyata disini tidak hanya ada dia seorang melainkan ada orang lain yang memperhatikan Hinata dari awal dia datang kesini.

"Kau kenapa menangis, Hyuga?" Ucap orang itu yang tidak Hinata ketahui.  
Seketika Hinaga tertegun dan menegakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang sudah mengagetkannya.

"Ga...gaara? Ke...kenapa ka...kau ada disini?" Ucapnya nampak kaget melihat teman sekelasnya berada disina juga.

"Ini adalah tempat favoritku. Dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Tanyanya kembali yang membuat Hinata sedikit merona karena malu.

"Aa...ano aku tidak tahu kalo ini tempat favoritmu. Dan a..aku hanya ingin kesini saja" jawab Hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya diatas lututnya.

Garaa pria yang tadi memperhatikan Hinaga sekarang sudah duduk disebelah Hinata dan mulai bertanya kembali "kenapa kau menangis?" Pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Hinata bungkam tidak menjawab satu patah katapun.  
Merasa tidak dijawab pertanyaannya kembali Garaa bertanya "pasti karena Narutokan?" Bingoo pertanyaan itu mampu membuat Hinata tersentak dan seketika menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'dari mana kau tahu?'

"Aku tahu karena aku melihatnya tadi" ucapnya dingin. Hinata masih tidak menjawab hanya memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku kecewa padanya" akhirnya Hinata angkat bicara juga yang sukses membuat Garaa menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata. Namun Hinata masih dengan posisi awalnya. "Dia sudah berbohong padaku dan mengingkari janjinya" lanjutnya lagi terlihat Garaa hanya mendengarkannya saja sambil memandang lurus kedepan.

Hampir 40 menit mereka berada disana tidak menghiraukan bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Melewatkan pelajaran yang seharusnya mereka lanjutkan lagi.

Di dalam kelas nampak Naruto hanya menatap bangku kosong Hinata dengan tatapan sedih dan kosong. Sasuke sahabatnya yang berada di samping Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya ini dan memutuskan untuk menyanyakannya.

"Dobe, kau kenapa terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Kau sakit?"

"Diam kau teme aku sedang pusinggg..." Jawab Naruto sambil mengacak ngacak rambut kuningnya terlihat fruatasi. "Mau kau dengarkan curhatanku teme?" Lanjut Naruto lagi tanpa melirik shabatnya itu. "Hn" jawab Sasuke.

Kembali pada Hinata dan Garaa yang berada di taman belakang sekolah.  
Hanya semilir angin dan daun daun yang jatuh yang menjadi latar diantara mereka berdua, tanpa ada satu kata yang dilontarkan. Hingga hari sudah menjelang sore terbukti matahari yang sudah lelah menyinari bumi dan akan pulang pada paraduannya. Terciptalah senja yang sangat indah mereka berduapun tertegun dengan pemandangan itu. Seketika Hinata kembali teringat Naruto.

"Gomen Garaa a..aku harus pulang hari juga sudah sore" Hinata beranjak pergi dari sana namun tangannya ditarik oleh Garaa. Seketika Hinata berhenti dan membalikan badannya

Seolah mengatakan 'ada apa?'  
Garaa yang ditatap seperti itu tahu dan menjawabnya "aku akan mengantarkanmu. Tidak baik kau pulang dengan keadaanmu seperi itu" Namun Hinata tidak menjawabnya hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalannya lagi.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto sudah berada di keberadaan Sasuke sahabatnya untuk mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Sebenarnya kau mau curhat apa dobe?" Nampak Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Janji kau tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun? Termasuk pacarmu Sakura" ucap Naruto lagi dan hanya dijawab anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Hheemm baiklah. Sebenarnya Hinata itu adalah seorang mafia..."

"AAPPPAAAA Ma...mafia?" Teriak Sasuke di depan wajah Naruto melupakan imejnya sebagai seorang Uciha. Seketika Naruto memundurkan dirinya.

"Iya dobe. Dan ketika Hinata berada di rumah sakit sebenarnya dia tidak tertembak dengan orang asing tapi dia tertembak untuk menyelamatkanku dari insiden penembakan yang akan menimpaku ketika aku membantu Tou san dan pihak kepolisian dalam menangkap mafia..."

"Terus apa semuanya tertangkap?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hheemmm dan kau tahu tidak hanya Hinata saja yang seorang mafia tetapi ada Neji dan ayahnya. Dan kau tahu setelah kejadian itu aku meminta Tou san untuk tidak membenjarakan Hinata karena dia adalah pacarku. Tou san memikirkannya dengan keputusan bahwa aku di jodohkan dan harus bertunangan dengan anak teman Tou san. Supaya Hinata tidak di penjara. Tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa melihatnya sakit hati atas apa yang aku perbuat padanya. Istirahat tadipun dia melihatku dengan gadis itu di kantin karena ternyata anak teman Tou sanku itu bersekolah yang sama dengan kita. Aku melihat Hinata nampak kecewa terhadapku dan berlari begitu saja. Dan setelah bel berbunyi sampai pulangpun dia tidak kembali ke kelas" ucap Naruto panjang lebar membuat Sasuke terlihat merasa kasihan atas masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Hinata? Dan..."

"Aku masih sangat sangat mencintai dan menyayanginya Sasuke" sela Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Dan apa Hinata membantu semuanya dalam kemafiaan itu?" Lanjut Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Tidak dia tidak membantu banyak hanya memecahkan CCTV saja tidak mengambil apapun" jawab Naruto dengan muka frustasinya.

"Hheemm baiklah aku mengerti. Kapan kau akan bertunangan?" Kembali Sasuke bertanya.

"Minggu depan" jawab Naruto lesu.

"Aappaa secepat itu? Itukan 11 hari lagi dari sekarang" ucap Sasuke kembali dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Pertahankanlah perjuangkan apa yang sudah kamu miliki Naruto. Ambil resiko apapun yang masih bisa kau jalankan sebelum akhirnya kau menyesal" nasihat Sasuke yang diberikan untuk Naruto.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya nampak Hinata sudah berada di bangkunya, tidak sendiri melainkan bersama Garaa yang berada disampingnya. Semenjak kemarin hubungan pertemanan Hinata dan Garaa semakin akrab. Sesekali juga Hinata sudah menceritakan keluh kesah masalah percintaannya bersama Naruto kepada Garaa.

"Kau yakin Hinata sudah baikan?" Tanya Garaa yang berada di sampingnya.  
Hinata hanya mengangguk memberikan jawaban.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang bersama sahabatnya Sasuke.  
Naruto hanya melirik kala akan berjalan ke bangkunya yang sudah pindah dari Hinata. 'Ngapain dia bersama si mata panda itu?' Geram Naruto dalam hati kala melihat Hinata duduk berdua bersama Garaa.

"Hhhuuhhh" ucap Naruto kala sudah duduk dibangkunya sedang menopang dagu melihat kearah lain.  
Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya merasa aneh melihat sahabatnya yang seperti ini. Dan Sasuke melirikan matanya ke arah bangku Hinata berada.

"Oohh jadi karena itu kau bersikap seperti ini dobe?"

"Diam kau teme" ucap Naruto seraya menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

.

.

.

Sudah 8 hari ini Hinata maupun Naruto tidak saling sapa. Bingung. Itulah keadaan yang saat ini Hinata rasakan. Sakit hati karena setiap hari selalu saja melihat Naruto dengan wanita lain. Dan sampai sekarang Hinata tidak tahu ada hubungan apa Naruto dengan wanita itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Apakah aku harus bilang padanya bahwa kita ini masih pacaran atau akhiri saja. Aku bingung Garaa. Dan sebenarnya wanita itu siapa?" ucap Hinata yang terlihat sangat frustasi.

"Ya kalo menurutku sih lebih baik kau bilang saja langsung ke dia. Jadi kau tidak tahu hubungan 2 pirang itu?" Ucap Garaa melirik Hinata.

Ya, keberadaan mereka sekarang berada di taman belakang sekolah yang menjadi tempat favorit mereka untuk sekedar bercerita. Karena waktu sudah menunjukan jam istirahat.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala kala Garaa bertanya seperti itu.

"Hhaahhh pantas saja. Mereka itukan mau tunangan akhir minggu ini" Garaa berucap dengan tenangnya.  
Sedangkan Hinata hanya membelalakan matanya kala mendengar penuturan dari Garaa.

.

.

.

Semenjak pulang sekolah Hinata masih saja menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut. Terdengar isakan demi isakan yang sangat memilukan. Hancur sudah perasaannya setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto pujaan hatinya akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain bukan dengannya.

"Hiikss aku harus bagaimana?" Gumamnya terdengar sangat lirih.  
Seketika Hinata bangun dan duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menopang dagu.

"Apa aku harus menjalankan rencana Garaa? Apakah akan berhasil? Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan Narutokun. Aahhh aku bingung" ujarnya seraya mengacak acak rambut indigonya.

 **Flashback di taman belakang sekolah.**

"Bagaimana jika kau datang kerumah Naruto dan bilang bahwa kau tidak menyetujui pertunangan itu dan kau masih sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Naruto. Masalah dia mau nerima atau tidak yang penting kau sudah berusaha. Ambilah resiko apapun sebelum kau nanti akan menyesal. Itu sih saranku saja masalah kau mau nerima atau tidak ya terserah saja" ucap Garaa dengan gaya yang dinginnya.

Hinata tertegun dan nampak memikirkan rencana yang Garaa berikan tersebut.  
"Aku akan memikirkannya" seraya bangkit dan beranjak dari sana.

 **Flashback off**

Setelah hampir 1 jam Hinata memikirkan rencana Garaa akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menjalankan itu semua.  
"Baiklah aku akan mengambil resiko ini" ujarnya seraya menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.

Tbc...

A/N


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Destiny and True Love

Hari minggu yang cerah suasana yang terasa sangat menenangkan hati ini begitu menyenangkan bagi sejumlah orang yang akan mengawali harinya.

Namun tampak berbeda bagi Hinata dia terlihat tidak berdaya, sangat frustasi kala mengingat minggu ini sang kekasih akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain. Masih saja dirinya merebahkan badan di atas tempat tidur.  
Hanya tatapan kosong yang bisa Hinata tampakan hari ini kala memandang luar lewat jendela kamarnya.  
Sampai suara ketukkan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hhuuhh siapa sih. Gak tau apa kalo aku lagi gak mau ketemu orang lain" gerutu Hinata seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sekarang.

Kkkrreeekkk pintu terbuka terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut merahnya sedang melambaikan tangan pada Hinata. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya melingo dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Bagaimana kau siap?" Tanya pemuda itu sesudah mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa.

"A..apa aku bisa Garaa?" Ujar Hinata pada pemuda itu yang ternyata Garaa.

Dengan menghela nafas Garaa memberikan semangat untuk Hinata "kau ini Hinata. Aku yakin kamu bisa melakukan ini semua. Aku juga akan membantumu. Sekarang bagaimana keputusanmu? Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya"  
Hinata terlihat sedang menimbang nimbangkan omongan Garaa tadi.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto tengah mengenakan toxedo hitam nampak maskulin.

"Kau sudah siap dobe?" Ujar Sasuke sahabatnya dibalik pintu dengan Sakura kekasihnya.  
Dengan lesu Naruto menengokkan kepala "entahlah teme. Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Kau jalanilah saja dulu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti" ujar Sakura angkat bicara.  
Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sinis.

"Naruto kau sudah siap. Cepat turun keluarga Shion sudah menunggu kita" kata Kusina ibu Naruto.

"Baik kaa san aku akan turun sekarang. Ayo teme Sakura" ucap Naruto melenggangkan kaki keluar kamarnya.

Kini keluarga Naruto sudah sampai di keberadaan Shion dengan menghabiskan waktu 30 menit untuk sampai melihat tidak begitu padat kendaraan. Rumah besar nan mewah terlihat sangat ramai hari ini dengan banyaknya keluarga serta kerabat dekat yang datang.

Pesta penyambutan tak kalah meriah kala Naruto menginjakkan kakinya di rumah mewah Shion. Nampak Shion sudah siap dengan mengenakan gaun berwarna merahnya serta rambut yang sebagian di sanggulkan keatas nampak sangat cantik.

Naruto segera menghampiri Shion kala acara akan segera dimulai.

"Kau siap Naruto?" Tanya Shion yang begitu terlihat bahagia.

Naruto hanya tersenyum yang dipaksakan sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Hinata kau sudah siap masuk kesana?" Tanya Garaa yang ada di samping Hinata.

"Eeuummm aku siap do'akan aku supaya berhasil" ujar Hinata mantap.

Ya, inilah keputusan Hinata untuk merebut kembali cinta sejatinya. Kini Hinata dan Garaa sedang berada diluar pekarangan rumah mewah Shion nampak Hinata mengenakan celana jeans hitam panjang, baju hitam panjang dan sepatu. Tidak lupa dia mengenakan kacamata hitamnya untuk melengkapi aksinya sekarang. Dengan rambut yang diikat satu keatas terlihat sangat menawan.  
Hinata kini akan beranjak memasuki rumah Shion, tapi Garaa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sebentar Hinata aku baru ingat, bahwa rencana ini adalah keputusan ayah Naruto. Namikaze Minato yang ingin menjodohkan anak gadis temannya dengan Naruto guna kau tidak dipenjara" ujar Garaa yang seketika begitu menohok hati Hinata. Garaa memang sudah tahu bahwa Hinata adalah mantan seorang mafia.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah akan aku jemput kembali cintaku" ujar Hinata seraya beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Garaa. "Byy Garaa arigato atas semuanya. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku kesini" ujar Hinata berhenti sebentar dan membungkukan badannya.  
Garaa hanya melambaikan tangan dengan menganggukan kepala seraya tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

Hinata terus saja berlari kala sudah memasuki pekarangan halaman rumah Shion. Ketika Hinata akan melanjutkan larinya dia di hadang oleh pria pria berpakaian jas dan terlihat di telinganya ada alat komunikasi.

 _'Gawatt'_ pekiknya dalam hati.  
"Maaf nona. Anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk" ujar salah satu pria tersebut.

"Kenapa aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pokoknya anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Silahkan kekuar nona" ujarnya pria itu.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya aku harus masuk ada yang sedang menungguku" jawab Hinata mantap seraya berjalan untuk melewati pria itu.

Tapi ketika Hinata hendak berjalan lagi 2 orang itu menarik kedua tangan Hinata. Seketika Hinata memberontak untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Oohh mau main kekerasan. Oke" ujar Hinata mengambil ancang ancang untuk bertarung dengan 2 penjaga itu.

 **Bbaakkk buukkk bbaaakkk!** itulah kira kira suara pertarungan antara Hinata dan juga 2 penjaga itu. Hinata sangat terengah engah kala melawannya, tidak seimbang juga kala Hinata seorang perempuan seorang diri harus melawan 2 orang pria sekaligus.  
Bbuukk ketika Hinata sedang tidak konsentrasi pipi Hinata dihantam dengan tinjuan oleh salah satu pria itu.

"Cciihh beraninya kalian melawan seorang perempuan? Baiklah akan ku habisi kalian" ucap Hinata sambil menyeka darah yang keluar di sudut bibirnya dan terlihat sangat murka.

Sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya Hinata langsung menyerang 2 penjaga tadi tanpa ampun.

Setelah cukup lama Hinata melawan 2 orang itu akhinya Hinata bisa menumbangkannya dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan.

"Hahhh haahhh haahhh... tunggu aku Narutokun" gumam Hinata seraya berlari kedalam rumah Shion.

.

.

.

"Baiklah acara akan segera dilangsungkan. Apakah dari kalian ada keberatan dengan pertunangan ini?" Tanya pembawa acara yang sedang melangsungkan acara pertunangan antara Naruto dan Shion.

"Baiklah nampaknya tidak ada yang kebe..." ucapannya terpotong kala seseorang berbicara.

"saya keberatan" ujar wanita dengan rambut indigonya yang diikat ekor kuda itu. Dialah Hinata.

Seketika semua mata tertuju padanya. Tak terkecuali bagi Naruto dan Shion yang menjadi peran utamanya hari ini dan melihat kearah datangnya Hinata.

"Siapa kau? Dan mau apa kesini? Berani beraninya mengganggu pesta anakku?" Ucap Ayah Shion yang nampak kesal.

Hinata langsung melepaskan kacamatanya sambil membungkuk dan berucap "aku Hinata om. Kekasih dari Narutokun yang sekarang akan bertunangan. Dan keberadaanku disini untuk menjemputnya" dengan mantap Hinata mengatakannya seraya tersenyum sangat manis tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Seketika Naruto yang melihatnya hanya membelalakan matanya tak percaya bahawa Hinata akan melakukan hal senekat ini. Begitu juga Shion yang nampak terkejut.

"Hinata chan. Hahaha bagus sekali keerreennnn" Kata Sakura yang terlihat senang melihat sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Hn. Inilah saatnya. Berjuanglah Hinata." ujar Sasuke.

"Saya keberatan dengan pertunangan ini. Mengapa kau meninggalkanku Narutokun? Apakah kau mencintainya? Kau pantas bahagia dengan pilihanmu" ucap Hinata yang terus berjalan menuju tempat Naruto dan Shion.

"Pengawall pengawalll" teriak Shion yang sangat terkejut.

"Oohhh jadi ini perbuatanmu membuatku untuk tidak masuk kedalam?" Tanya Hinata.

Shion hanya menatapnya garang. "Sayang sekali pengawalmu tadi sudah aku selesaikan" ujar Hinata lagi membuat Shion membelalakan matanya.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk dipenjara sekalipun Narutokun. Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu. Kenapa kau tidak membicarakannya padaku?"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Hinata yang kini menatap Naruto.

"Aku..." kala Naruto akan melanjutkan ucapannya tiba tiba di potong oleh ayahnya.

"Pengawal cepat bawa perempuan itu" ujar ayah Shion menginstruksikan pengawal yang lainnya untuk membawa Hinata.

Seketika Hinata ditarik keluar oleh pengawal ayahnya itu. Naruto yang tampak khawatir langsung akan menyusulnya. Tapi tangannya di tarik oleh Shion yang berada disampingnya.

"Gomen Shion. Aku tidak mencintaimu dan aku akan membawa cinta sejatiku kembali lagi disisiku. Semoga kau mendapatkan cinta sejatimu juga" ucap Naruto dan langsung berlari menyusul Hinata.

Shion hanya diam mematung melihatnya dan tersenyum miris.

"Aku yakin kau bisa Naruto"

"Berjuanglah" ucap Sakura dan Sasuke kala Naruto melewati keduannya.  
Naruto hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Gomen kaa san aku membatalkan pertunangannya" ucap Naruto menghampiri Kusina dan berlari kembali.

.

.

.

"Lepaskan dia" teriak Naruto melihat Hinata yang masih saja ditari tarik oleh pengawal itu. Seketika Hinata dan pengawal itu menghentikan jalannya dan membalikan kepala melihat siapa orang yang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Narutokun" gumam Hinata dan langsung melepaskan diri dari pengawal tersebut dan berlari kearah Naruto.  
Namun belum sempat Hinata menuju kearah Naruto dirinya menerima kembali tinjuan di arah punggangnya. Seketika Hinata terjatuh.  
Naruto yang melihat hal itu menjadi geram dan langsung menghajar pengawal itu. Tak sampai 5 menit Naruto mampu menumbangkan pengawal tadi.

Segera Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang sudah duduk untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Hinata, kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Naruto terlihat khawatir.  
Hinata hanya tersenyum sebagai jawabnnya dan tiba tiba langsung memeluk badan tegap Naruto dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang Naruto.

"Hiikksss... aku baik baik saja Narutokun. Arigato sudah menyelamtkanku" ucap Hinata yang terisak dipelukan Naruto.  
Naruto langsung membalas memeluk Hinata dengan erat seolah tidak akan melepaskan Hinatanya lagi.

"Gomen gomennasai Hinata aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku aku masih mencintai dan menyayangimu. Gomen. Mulai sekarang aku akan bersamamu apapun yang akan terjadi" ujar Naruto dan mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya pelan.  
Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka ketahui orang tua Naruto dan 2 orang sahabatnya melihat mereka dengan haru.  
"Sangat mengharukan sekali Sasukekun" ujar Sakura yang berada disamping Sasuke.

Kusina dan Minato menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang masih saja berpelukan seraya duduk di rumput hijau diluar rumah Shion.

"Eehhheemmm" deheman Minato mampu membuat Naruto dan Hinata tersadar bahwa mereka disini tidak hanya berdua.

"Tou..tousan a..aku akan menjelaskannya" ujar Naruto seraya berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Hinata seketika Hinata juga ikut berdiri.

"Gomen tou san kaa san aku sudah membuat malu kalian. Tapi aku tidak bisa bertunangan dengan Shion karena aku tidak mencintainya. Yang aku cintai hanya dia" seketika Naruto melirik kearah Hinata yang tertunduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihatkan kekasihmu sebelumnya Naruto. Kkkyyyaaa dia begitu manis dan sangatt cantik" ujar Kusina yang langsung menghampiri dan memeluk Hinata.

Seketika Naruto terkejut atas prilaku ibunya itu. Minato hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan istrinya ini. Sedangkan Hinata hanya membelalakan matanya terkejut kala Kusina memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun Naruto. Tou san sudah melihatnya sendiri tadi. Bahwa kekasihmu itu sangat pemberani. Tou san akan merestui hubunganmu dengannya, tapi maaf tou san tidak bisa membebaskannya" ujar Minato yang membuat Naruto tersentak.  
Seketika juga Kusina langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk dipenjara" ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Tapi Hinata..."

"Ini adalah kesalahanku Narutokun jadi aku harus menerima hukumannya. Tenang aku akan baik baik saja" lanjut Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ikut aku. Tou san janji hukuman Hinata akan 1 minggu. Jadi kau tenang saja ya" ujar Minato dan langsung membawa Hinata.

"Baiklah hati hati Hinata. Kau harus menjaga dirimu" kata Naruto pada Hinata sebelum Minato membawanya.

.

.

.

1 Tahun Kemudian.

Kini suasana Konoha sangat cerah. Terlihat seorang gadis tengah duduk di meja rias tengah mengenakan gaun pengantin putih yang sangat indah, rambut panjangnya disanggulkan keatas ditambah mahkota kecil tersamatkan dikepalanya. Terlihat sangat begitu cantik.  
Tak luput senyum indahnya selalu berkembang.

"Hinata kau sudah siap? Wwaahhh,, kkyyaa kau sungguh sangat cantik" ujar Sakura yang masuk menuju kamar Hinata dan langsung memeluknya.

Hinata yang dibilang seperti itu hanya merona mendengarnya.

"Onee chan kau sudah... wwaahhh cantiknya" ujar Hanabi adik Hinata yang masuk juga ke kamarnya.

"Arigato kalian sudah memujiku" ujar Hinata seraya merona.

 **Hinata POV**

Inilah aku sekarang. Aku sangat bahagia kala hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Narutokun cinta sejatiku. Selama aku dipenjara dia selalu saja menemaniku dan menengokku setiap harinya. Aku bersyukur karena Tou san dan Neji nii sudah bebas.

 **Hinata POV End**

"Kau siap dobe?" Tanya Sasuke ketika masuk ke beradaan Naruto.

Nampak Naruto sangat bahagia akan menjalankan upacara pernikahannya. Terlihat gagah saat kini dirinya mengenakan tuxedo putihnya.

"Hheemmm aku sangat siap teme." Ujarnya memamerkan senyum cerahnya.

"Hn".

.

.

.

"Ayo Hinata kita harus segera menemui calon suamimu" ujar Hiasi ayah Hinata.

"Iya, tou san" jawab Hinata dan langsung merangkul lengan Hiasi.

"Gomen Hinata, tou san selalu menyusahkanmu" ucap Hiasi di sela sela berjalannya menuju Naruto.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak tou san. Arigato sudah ada di hari pernikahanku" jawab Hinata dan tersenyum.

Terlihat kini Naruto sedang berdiri menunggu Hinata. Hinata merona melihag Naruto yang sangat tampan. Begitu juga Naruto begitu tertegun melihat kecantikan Hinata. Hiasi langsung menyerahkan Hinata pada Naruto dan Naruto langsung mengambil tangan Hinata.

"Jaga Hinata" ujar Hiasi.

"Pasti tou san" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto berjalan mulus sampai ikrar janji diucapkan. Sekarang saatnya bagi kerabat untuk mengucapkam selamat pada mereka.

"Selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian" ucap Sakura menyalami Hinata dan Naruto bersama Sasuke.

"Selamat ya Hinata akhirnya kau bisa juga menjemput cinta sejatimu" ujar Garaa yang datang di hari pernikahan Hinata.

"Eeuumm berkat bantuanmu juga. Arigato" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Setelah selesai ucapan selamat dari sahabat sahabatnya kini tinggallah Naruto dan Hinata tampak menikmati sebagai pengantin baru.

"Akhinya kita bisa menikah juga ya Hinata. Setelah apa yang sudah kita lewati selama ini." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Iya, aku bahagia sekali Na..narutokun" ujar Hinata dengan semburat merahnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata aku menyayangimu" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat menyayangimu Narutokun..."

Meskipun berbeda status, kedudukan harta, sikap, sifat, dan pendapat apapun itu, yakinlah bahwa takdir Tuhan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Jika sekarang kita berpisah namun kita pasti akan bersama dijalan yang telah Tuhan rencanakan. Jika Tuhan sudah berkehendak maka tidak akan pernah ada satu orangpun yang bisa menghalangi TAKDIR-NYA Meskipun masalah terus berdatangan yang sedang dihadapi berdua  
 _:)_ Cinta Kasih Kita pasti akan BERSAMA _:)_

 **The End...**

 **Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Akhir yang bahagia bukan?:)**

 **Semoga Kalian suka gomen kalau ada yang kurang :) saya hanya pemula :)**

 **Oke jangan lupa kasih reviewnya ya. Arigaosebelumnya :D**


End file.
